heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.10 - Students of Sif
For once there's music playing in the Hall of Thor and not somone singing along. Eddie's alone in the apartment right now, the other people that live there away at the moment. Dressed in jeans and a Daredevil t-shirt, Eddiie's in the kitchen cleaning some dishes as the music plays. Dressed in a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans, Ulrik's forgone the fleece jacket since by his estimation it's quite warm today. The blonde decided to swing by the Hall of Thor to visit with the gods and possibly see about a lesson today. Ulrik lands on the outter balcony since he's really only mastered getting here via air travel. Knocking on the balcony doors, he decides to wait for permission to answer. Eddie's just putting the last freshky cleaned tankard into the drying rack when he hears the knock. People knocking on the balcony doors isn't exactly common. They usually just barge in. So he quickkly dries his hands and makes his way into the living room to see who's there. Not recognizing Ulrik, the teen walks over to open the doors a little caustiously. "Umm...hi?" "Sorry... Ummm... Yes. This is the right place. I was wondering if the Lady Sif or Thor were at home." Ulrik says looking just a little bit on flustered side for a moment as he tries to reason out who Eddie is, and then asks,"Are you the one that Lady Sif called her son?" He asks curiously, still standing there. "Sorry, Thor and Sif are out r-r-right now," Eddie replies. He doesn't know where they went, just that it had to do with the whole GodSense thing. When Ulrik asks about him, Eddie nods. "That's um...that's me," he says, just a little awkward. It's still weird to hear. "Who're you?" "Sorry. I'm Ulrik Magnusson, the Lady Sif is going to be teaching me about how to use a sword." Ulrik says as he extends a hand towards Eddie,"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He says nervously. Blue eyes watch Eddie curiously. Eddie blinks a few times before shaking the offered hand. "You d-didn't upset me," he says. "Um, c'mon. In I don't know when they'll b-b-be back but you can hang out for awhile. Sif's one of the best teachers you c-can get for a sword." "Ja." Ulrik says in his thick Swedish accent,"It is very neat to meet the gods of old." He says before tilting his head a little bit to one side,"Are you sure? You seem to be rather startled." He says not trying to be mean, but rather seeming concerned about Eddie,"Should I have gone to the other door? I tend to get lost and flying here is just the only way that I know how to get here at this point." "I'm sure," Eddie steps aside to let Ulrik in. "D-d-don't worry, I'm always like this. And it's alright. It was just a little weird hearing someone actualy knock at this door," he gestures to the balcony doors. "Usually they j-j-just barge right in or like...blast the doors off their hinges with magic." "Well I don't have much in the way of offensive skills." Ulrik says shaking his head a little bit and steps inside,"I'm more of a defensive person." He says casually as he hooks his thumbs into the pockets of his jeans."I imagine though there are those who can blast the doors off easy that would come for Thor or Lady Sif." "S-sounds like me," Eddie replies, closing the door behind Ulrik. "You have p-p-powers then?" he asks, curiously. "And yeah...there's some bad guys. A couple evil elves were here weeks ago," he remarks. "C-can I get you anything? A drink or a snack?" "Well yes. I have a few things that I can do." Ulrik says before concentrating for a couple moments and light forms next to him and then becomes a duplicate of himself,"Among other things. It's not physical. It's just a manipulation of the light in that space. I'm good though. I ate recently." Eddie's eyes widen at the appearance of the double. He approaches and carefully pokes at its arm. "Oh wow. So you're a photokinetic? That's a r-r-realy awesome power. And it can be defensive and aoffensive," he replies with a grin. There's a slight pause. "Oh! S-s-sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Eddie." "Exactly. I can manipulate it to form solid objects and that's how I fly." Ulrik says. The poke goes through without distorting the image,"I do not really know how to use it offensively. However, I'm good at using it to block things and to hide." "Well t-t-to support hand-to-hand you could form illusions and flashes of light, right?" Eddie reasons. "And lasers are just focused light so m-maybe you could shoot lasers eventully," he adds. A moment later he pauses and rubs the back of his neck. "S-sorry. I'm a bit of um...a comic book fan so I know a lot about stuff..." he trails off. "Lasers are theoretically possible for me. And I can already emit short bursts of light that could be distracting. However, I cannot get the hang of focusing a single beam of light into a tight enough band to become a laser." Ulrik says nodding his head a little bit at Eddie's comments,"It's mostly my own inexperience." "It's okay," Eddie smiles. "I'm still pretty inexperienced too," he says. "We all start somewhere." "Yes. It takes time. I've always thought mostly about stopping things from hitting me. So that might be why I have the skills I've developed." Ulrik says considering this for a moment,"Flying is my favorite though." "Flying is pretty aweosme," Eddie agrees. "It's one of my favorites t-t-too," he says. "It's a lot harder to fly with w-wings than it is with other powers though. I crashed more with those." "I wouldn't know. I don't need wings to fly... You could say I fly the same way that a Green Lantern flies." Ulrik says shrugging a little bit about the whole thing,"I'd imagine it would be though since you'd have to worry about whether the beats of the wings are even because uneven beats would cause the thrust to be off." "That and adjusting to having a set of wings all of a sudden," Eddie laughs a little. Not that he has wings now. "Green Lantern's flight p-powers are pretty awesome. It's kind of well...you just will yourself to fly and whoosh. It was awesome." "Yes. They are pretty amazing I think the word is." Ulrik says nodding his head a bit,"I study physics to try and understand my powers better." He says smiling a bit,"Soon I hope to cut down how long it takes me to do things." Eddie thinks for a moment before offering a smile. "How would you like a preview of how that'll b-be?" he offers. "Get a sneak peek at how you'll b-be with more power?" "Umm... Sure but how would you do that?" Ulrik asks tilting his head a little bit to oneside as he regards Eddie rather intently. Eddiie offers a smile. "Well, my p-power is making others stronger. I c-c-can give you a boost and let you see how it'd be." "Well you could do that but it's more a knowledge thing. I have to fix everything in my head to do it." Ulrik says considering this. "Want to see the the other trick?" He closes his eyes for a second and then rather than him standing there it's just open space as if he were not there. "Well," Eddie tilts his head. "It c-could work. It's sort of...weird. I'm not really sure how it works exactly but it makes people just...b-b-better. Sometimes just stronger, sometimes they get better and stuff," he shrugs. "I have a weird power," he nods. He jumps when Ulrik vanishes. "Whoa..." he trails off, a grin forming on his face. "That is c-cool." Dropping the hologram, Ulrik grins,"I can't really move around while doing that but it is something. It gives me a headache if I try and keep it up for too long since it's doing a bunch of things all at once." He says still feeling fairly impressed with himself,"We can try it but not sure how it would work." Eddie nods at that. "A friend of m-mine can go invisible too but I'm pretty sure he does it d-d-differently so he can move. He just has to go slowly or it gives away where he is," he says. "Alright," Eddie takes a breath. "Brace yourself," he warns, eyes lighting up bright blue as he applies a boost to Ulrik. Stretching a little bit, Ulrik tests his powers by forming a 'cage' of pure blue light around Eddie,"Test to see how it holds up." He says casually,"It's not a very strong one but it would be good." He says smiling a bit. Eddie blinks when he's caged. He gives Ulrik a little half-pout before pushing on the nearest bar. The bar gives a little when pushed on, stretching around the hand. Ulrik doesn't keep it long but banishes it. "Good. It worked!" He says sounding rather happy,"It is much harder to destroy something that moves a bit with kinetic energy than a rigid." He says grinning. Still boosting Ulrik, Eddie smiles when the cage vanishes. "True but it's easier to squeeze out of of stretchy things," he says with a little laugh. "W-want to see another trick I c-c-can do with my powers?" "Sure thing." Ulrik says nodding his head a little bit,"Yes but I can make it solid walls and then no escaping through stretching." He says casually. Eddie nods. "I think it depends on who you're trying t-t-to trap but...watch this," Eddie grins. Concentrating again, he mimics Ulrik. His clothes shift into a fusion of his own and Ulrik's and Eddie smiles before putting on a little lightshow in the air around him. "I c-c-can copy people too." "Interesting. So you would be able to manipulate the light as well and be able to fly with me?" Ulrik asks curiously, guessing that he's sharing all of his powers to a degree. "Do you need to share my clothing, because I pity you if you do." Eddie nods. "That's right. R-r-right now I can manipulate light and fly too," he says. There's a pause and he laughs. "That j-just happens with my powers. My clothes change and I don't know why." "You're flying then by manipulating light." Ulrik says grinning,"And my clothing is not exactly what one can call stylish." He says sounding rather amused. Eddie nods enthusiastically. "Right!" he agrees. Of course the comment about clothing makes him laugh again. "Mine's n-not that stylish either so I don't mind." "Umm... So what do you do in your free time?" Ulrik asks curiously, tilting his head a little bit to oneside. The question makes Eddie blink. "Well...I mentioned c-comic books. And Sif and Thor are t-t-t-teaching me how to fight too. And I've got GED classes and a job..." "Well then you may eventually make it to college. That eats up the majority of my time." Ulrik says casually as he stretches a little bit."I am not permitted to work here in the states." He says simply,"I did not get the correct visa for that." Eddie blinks. "What are you studying?" he asks curiously. He then blushes a little. "I'm n-not really allowed to work either. My b-boss just gives me cash instead of a check," he admits. "It's um...complicated." "I study physics. I specialize in how light works and can be bent and manipulated properly." Ulrik says smiling a little bit at Eddie,"It is good that you can get work then. It would be a very bad thing for me." He says seriously. "That sounds...complicated," Eddie admits with a little amused chuckle. "It's not anything fancy. I serve coffee and muffins at a local shop is all," he shrugs. "You're not even allowed to get a little part time thing?" "When I renew my visa possibly." Ulrik says shrugging a little bit,"I don't need to work. My parents take care of the majority of my expenses and then some." He says casually, looking at Eddie intently. Eddie nods a little. He offers no comments on parents, it not a subject he likes to linger on. He shifts awkwardly under the intent look. After a moment, he glances outside. "Want t-to go flying?" "Sure that would work for me." Ulrik says grinning a little bit at Eddie,"Flying is a lot of fun." He says as his body's surrounded by a pale blue aura and lifts just an inch off the ground. Letting himself be surrounded by the same aura, Eddie floats over to the balcony doors and opens them again. "It really is," he agrees. "Umm, you'll b-be faster than normal while I'm boosting you. And try not t-t-to get too far from me or the boosting and mimicry will stop." "Well I tend to fly at a set speed rather than going to my max." Ulrik says smiling a bit at Eddie,"Just fly and relax and enjoy it." He says as he floats backwards towards the door. He doesn't seem concerned with getting somewhere fast. Eddie lets Ulrik float out first, closing the door behind them. "Okay, that sounds like a g-good plan. Lead the way." "Well I warn you, I am not very good with a sense of direction here in the city." Ulrik says as he flies up into the air still facing Eddie,"So how fast do you want to go?" He asks curiously, tilting his head a bit to oneside. "Don't worry," Eddie smiles. "I've lived in the city my whole life. I know it r-r-really well," he says, facing Ulrik as well. "Umm...how about half your maximum speed?" "My normal maximum or the one that you've given me?" Ulrik asks as he accelerates just a little bit,"Because it does matter." "Normal," Eddie replies with a smile. "Boosted, you're like...way faster," he adds. "I'd never be able to k-keep up." "Alright then we'll get up to speed." Ulrik says grinning and accelerates to his normal speed for flying,"We'll use this. That way we have time to react to things." He says casually as he doesn't really need to push himself. Eddie speeds up to keep pace with Ulrik. He doesn't want to fall out of range and then fall to a very painful stop. Once he's alongside Ulrik, he smiles. "Right. So um...how'd you m-meet Thor and Sif?" "It was at Central Park, they were sparring and Lady Sif offered to teach me the sword." Ulrik says grinning as he makes it look easy. He wouldn't have let Eddie get too far behind anyway. "How did you meet them?" "I met them there too," Eddie replies with a smile. "I sort of j-just bumped into them when they were feeding ducks and I was trying to f-figure out a mystery in the park." "The gods of Asgard feeding ducks... Somehow I can see this." Ulrik says laughing a bit,"My ancestors might have found it a bit odd but I find it rather comforting." He says smiling a bit,"Being from Sweden, you still find things with the symbols of the gods around. Not as much as back in the old times but there are still some." "They like relaxing too," Eddie replies with a little laugh. "Cool. I wonder how they'd react over there if Thor showed up..." he trails of with a grin. Category:Log